xtcfandomcom-20200214-history
You're a Good Man Albert Brown (Curse You Red Barrel)
"You're a Good Man Albert Brown (Curse You Red Barrel)" is a song by Andy Partridge under the pseudonym "Sir John Johns." It appeared on and was released as a single for the 1987 Dukes of Stratosphear LP Psonic Psunspot and the co-released CD compilation Chips from the Chocolate Fireball. "Albert Brown" and "The Mole from the Ministry" are the only Dukes tracks with promo videos. Single tracklisting 7" single #A-side: "You're a Good Man Albert Brown (Curse You Red Barrel)" #B-side: "Vanishing Girl" (The Red Curtain) 12" single #A-side 1: "You're a Good Man Albert Brown (Curse You Red Barrel)" #A-side 2: "Vanishing Girl" #B-side 1: "The Mole from the Ministry" #B-side 2: "My Love Explodes" Quotes Andy: “ ‘You're A Good Man Albert Brown’ is pub psychedelia; an attempt to be anyone who ever did a pub single . . . it's the sound of the pub on the corner of Carnaby Street.” Dave: “The Wah-Wah and Sceptre!” Andy: “There'd be a Chelsea Pensioner sitting outside — Steve Marriot's grandad! Jimi Hendrix would be popping in between sets at The Marquee for half pints . . . it's like Oscar's ‘Over The Wall We Go’, Whistling Jack Smith's ‘I Was Kaiser Bill's Batman’, ‘The Universal’, a couple of Bonzos things.” Gary Pig Gold: “'67 Kinks Khorus with a Rutles dash. Piano solo Mungo Jerry 1970 (early!). Laughing at end from end of ‘We're Only in it for the Money’ (the song based on Kafka's ‘Penal Colony’ ...forget the name...)” Lyrics ''Well you're a good man Albert Brown ''And you was wounded in the war ''And though you shot some people down ''You're still a good man Albert Brown ''Well you're a good man Albert Brown ''Though you are drunk upon the floor ''And if you're buying the next round ''Then you're a good man Albert... ''Brown was the colour of the mud across the Somme ''Red was the blood you spilled upon it ''Pink were the fingers of the nurse who dressed your wound ''White was the starch upon her bonnet ''And you married that nurse ''And her name was Else ''And then along came dad ''Well you're a good man Albert Brown ''And you was wounded in the war ''And though you shot some people down ''You're still a good man Albert Brown ''Well you're a good man Albert Brown ''Though you are drunk upon the floor ''And if you're buying the next round ''...I'll have another pint of... ''Brown is the colour of your old walking boots ''Green is the cash you'd love to squander ''Gold is the colour of your wife's faithful heart ''So get yourself home, no more to wander ''And you married that nurse ''And her name's still Else ''And another child was had ''Well you're a good man Albert Brown ''And you was wounded in the war ''And though you shot some people down ''You're still a good man Albert Brown ''Well you're a good man Albert Brown ''Though you are drunk upon the floor ''And if you're buying the next round ''Then you're a good man Albert Brown Videos Promo gBmNiHrvRbk Promo video for "You're a Good Man Albert Brown." Uploaded by YouTube user "Lokrume04." Category:Discography Category:Videography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge